


YM+KG｜芽

by Arcnas



Category: Nijisanji, vtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcnas/pseuds/Arcnas
Summary: 同居设定. 日常.无差，怕自己写得偏kgym所以只打了kgym的tag.
Relationships: Kagami Hayato/Yumeoi Kakeru, kgymkg





	YM+KG｜芽

雨季。  
雨后的空气有些沉闷，这让人有些呼吸困难，这种奇妙的感觉他谈不上喜欢也谈不上厌恶，不过这至少能让他感受到自己还是活着的。  
窗台上的花盆里冒出了绿芽，这是个好兆头。梦追做好晚餐食材的下锅前准备，确认了下空气过滤器正常运行的状态，拿过正在充电的手机拍了张嫩芽的照片发在聊天栏里，然后揣着两把伞就出门了。  
走在街上才能感受到除了潮湿空气以外的东西，鼻腔里充满了青草混着泥土的气息，地上坑坑洼洼的小水潭，被雨水打湿所以有些耷拉下来的植物，围墙上踮着脚尖优雅走着的猫咪，颇有微型大自然的味道。从森林里搬出来后已经有一阵子了，就算依旧不怎么喜欢出门，他也依旧习惯了城市里的生活，不得不说比起曾经还是方便许多。  
雨后的街道让他有种回到曾经的livehouse的感觉，只不过这里没有泥泞的道路，不用担心弄脏鞋子。  
不出门在家除了配信以外也没什么事情做，自己的生活也的确因为一个人而变得不一样了。就算是当没事找事，梦追开始慢慢地打点起新居的一切，这些事他独居的时候都做过，没有什么太难的，硬要说不同的大概是伙食好上了不少吧。  
掏出手机看了一眼时间，发出去的消息已经变成了已读，看着对方发过来的回复他不由自主地笑了起来，一边则是加快脚步往车站赶去。

粽发的男性坐在车站的靠背长凳上很是显眼，膝盖上放着打开的笔记本电脑，手一会儿在键盘上敲打几下，看起来在思考着什么的样子，梦追绕过地上的水潭，小步地跑了过去。  
听到脚步声，加贺美抬起头，在梦追靠近前就发现了他。  
“啊，夢追さん，这里。”他笑着冲对方挥了挥手，然后合上了膝盖上的电脑塞回公文包。  
“ハヤト，抱歉，等很久了吗？”  
“没有哦，我没到多久。”加贺美接过梦追递过来的伞，站起了身，“回家吧？”  
“啊啊…我得去一次便利店。”梦追摇了摇头，“家里的下酒菜没了，晚上有Music Station的周年祭，想看看放松一下。ハヤト要是工作很多的话就先回去吧，晚餐的事前工作我已经准备好了。“  
”没关系的，我陪你一起去。“加贺美这么说着露出了笑容，”今天晚上是有夢追さん喜欢的乐队吗？看起来很期待的样子呢。“  
”是哦~有Radwimps的新曲初披露呢。“  
两个人牵着手并排走着，似乎沉闷的空气在这安定的气氛下也被过滤的一干二净了。

便利店离车站并不远，总的来说加贺美的住宅在一个日常生活很方便的地方。  
熟练地挑选了两人平时爱吃的下酒菜，又拿了几听啤酒，加贺美接过他不方便拿的雨伞顺便付了帐，两个人把东西塞进了塑料袋里，却发现外面淅淅沥沥的开始落起了雨滴。  
雨不算太大，路程也不算远，不过就这么不打伞跑回去绝对也会淋上不少，至少浑身湿透是肯定的，更何况加贺美还带着公文包，要是里面的材料收了损那问题可不小。  
“把袋子给我吧，ハヤト来撑伞。”不用太多思考就能得出来的解决方案，本来就一手提着公文包的加贺美再拿袋子的话就没法撑伞了，让梦追来举伞的话伞的前沿会遮住一部分视线。加贺美点点头，没有多说什么，只是摘下了挂在手上的雨伞走到门外撑了起来。  
“哟一咻。”把略有几分重量的袋子抱在怀里，梦追也走入了伞下。两个成年男子公用一把普通的雨伞怎么说都有些塞不下，加贺美试着把伞往梦追那边挪了挪，却被对方无言地用肩膀蹭回了原位。

今天路上的行人格外的少，马路上也没有疾行的轿车溅起一身水花。两个人有一句没一句地搭着话，就算是片刻的沉默也不会感觉很尴尬。  
到家的时候两个人的肩头都有点湿了，梦追先稍微收拾了一下换了件衣服便去厨房准备，加贺美擦拭了一下身子，重新打开了笔记本电脑，却总被厨房里的人吸引去了注意。  
他干脆合上电脑去厨房找人，系着围裙的梦追正带着手套从烤箱里拿出什么东西，看到他来也没什么意外的。  
“事情全解决完啦？”  
“偶尔也想放松一下。”加贺美笑，他挽起袖子，“有什么需要帮忙的吗，夢追さん？”  
“那放松的方法还真是别致。”梦追无奈，也没有赶他走的想法，“目前没有，小心烤箱会很烫，还有我要开抽油烟机了可能会有点吵。”  
加贺美确认了一下电饭煲上显示的数字，还有五分钟左右就煮好了。他从橱柜里翻出筷子放到餐厅的桌上，回来的时候就听到油和菜噼里啪啦的声音。  
“ハヤト～？能帮忙拿个盘子吗？顺便帮我把这个端出去吧，汤水有点多小心撒出来烫到自己。啊，记得垫个隔热垫。”  
抽油烟机的声音真的很吵，不过近距离分辨出梦追的声音对加贺美来说不是什么大问题。同样大声的回答了一句“了解”后，加贺美小心翼翼地接过餐盘，把撒在盘子周围的汤汁细心的用纸巾擦掉了才用双手端了出去。  
找隔热垫费了会时间，再回到厨房的时候电饭煲已经发出了结束的滴滴声。加贺美又翻出了盛饭的碗替两个人都添了些主食，梦追则是带着手套从他身后绕过把最后一道菜放在了桌上。  
“嗯，完美！”  
两个人，两碗饭，三份小菜，几听啤酒，就是个幸福的小家庭。  
“我开动啦。”  
闭上眼睛双手合十这么念叨着然后动起了筷，稍微扒拉了两口突然想起了什么似的，梦追起身在茶几上翻找了一下，然后拿起了一个遥控器。  
“差点忘了…ハヤト要看哪个台？”  
“啊好吃……我都可以的，Music Station几点开始？”  
“八点十分，还有一个多小时呢。”梦追摁了几下遥控键，“我记得有录来着，嗯…吃饭的时候看月曜から夜ふかし你介意吗？”  
“……只要他不出现什么猎奇的东西的话我想还是挺下饭的。夢追さん，能帮忙拿下我的眼镜吗？在公文包里。”  
“最近几期倒是都没有啦。”看着电视开始播放录像，梦追弯腰在那个棕色皮质包里翻找，“啊，是这个。”他拿起那个眼镜盒，又从桌上翻出自己的那副眼镜，然后拿着遥控器一起回到了餐桌边上。

事实证明月曜还是很下饭的，就是有时候会被笑得不小心呛到。话又说回来两个人也不是什么吃饭很慢的主，再怎么说一集看完了也吃的七七八八准备收拾了。加贺美收碗筷冲洗塞洗碗机，梦追翔擦桌子倒垃圾套袋子，一气呵成。做完了这些离开播居然还有些时间，两个人把下酒菜什么都都准备好，然后悠哉游哉地往沙发上一坐，就等着开播了。  
“呐ハヤティ。”  
“怎么了夢追さん？”  
“张嘴。”  
加贺美听话的张开嘴，梦追则塞了片黄瓜进他嘴里。  
“不要抱这么紧啦，有点拘束。”  
“...我知道了。”  
搂抱着腰的双臂稍微松开了点，梦追把小碟子放回茶几上后顺势躺倒在了加贺美身上。  
“节目大概多久？两个小时？”加贺美侧过头看着把脑袋枕在自己肩膀上的梦追，对方听到自己的话了后有些懒懒地转过头，软软的发丝蹭过自己的脖子弄得他有些痒，不过他并不介意就是了。  
“嗯，差不多。”转头的时候看到了加贺美脸上一闪而过的异样表情，梦追有些疑惑，“怎么了吗？”  
“没事。”加贺美笑着摇摇头，亲了亲他的头发。淡淡的香波的味道蹿入鼻腔却并不刺激，就像使用者本人一样温柔，虽然平时并不明显但是却一直存在。  
梦追由着他这么干，加贺美的气息又何尝不是围绕着自己给他带来一种安心感，他闭上眼睛安心享受着这一会儿的温暖依存。  
“明日お仕事あるの？”  
“ないですね。”  
“The Forestやるの？”  
“いいよ。”  
他勾起嘴角，撑起身子亲亲对方的鼻尖。  
夜还很长。


End file.
